A Summer with Danger
by lostiesgirl
Summary: During a summer in Paris, Shannon by chance manage to find someone that looks just like her brother. And by chance that man she met is nothing at all like Boone, in fact just almost the opposite of him.
1. Death on two legs

**Hello to ALL READERS, i've decided to do this because editing my story Lost; the adventures of Susan and friends, is takeing to much time for me to post another chapter for the month, so i've decided to take this little bump in the road to expand the universe a little bit. **

**This will probably be a one shot... for now.**

**Some notes here before reading. This take place in the begining of summer in 2003, because as i remember in 1x02 episode of Lost, Shannon said she had spent a year in Paris, so that's where it's set at.**

**She's 19 here and Damon's... i don't know.**

**Warning; Lost references that for those who don't see the show, should confuse you a little.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Lost or The vampire diraies in any shape or form. I only own my charatures.**

* * *

**A first meeting with danger**

Shannon walks down the streets of Paris, or more specifically, in the nightclub district , drunk as a sleepy skunk. She had decided on just putting on a green buttoned sweater over her pink tank top. Her jeans are ruined as a car drives by, drving over a huge puddle near her. But that doesn't matter to her. What matters is what she had just done for almost a month. She asked a guy she was dating if he wants to gain a little money, she made up an excuse to Boone about the guy, Boone comes to her resuce, gives the guy money to leave her alone, they split it 60-40, and they parted ways.

_ I can't believe i did all that... and for money. And what he said after all of that happening. 'I will always protect you.' Why does he has to be so good and doing the right thing? _She thought as she notices a 24- hour bar at the end of the street. _ If only he knew the truth... I already had life 5 drinks ,already. And it's makeing me think! Maybe, more drinks will put a stop to that. I hope i have enough money for it. Oh wait, i already had my payday!_ She starts to open her small pink purse. What she doesn't know is that someone coming out of the shadows, is creeping up slowly, on her.

Before she knew what hit her, He grabs her from behind. "Hey! What are you doing?" Her voice slurred. "Stop it!"

"You stop squrming." The man said in a gruff french tone. He smells of cheap wine. His hands start to grab the purse in her hands. "This is what you get, little american girrl."

"Help!" She shouts to the world, waiting for anyone to listen to her cries and come to her rescue. Even thought it's pointless as she shouting in English which most people in Paris would understand,let alone come to save her. But someone did hear her cries.

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind blows the man into some trash cans next to a building made of red bricks. The man struggles to stands up , takes a look behind Shannon and runs away into the night.

Shannon ajusts her clothes as she has on a look of disbelife, wondering how he flew to the other side of the street.

"Are you okay?" A man said in french behind her. The voice sounds familer in her fuzzled mind.

She turns around slowly. "Yeah, i don't-" Her eyes widen. _He's still here! _ She takes a closer look at him. _But something about him is off._ The man she sees before her may look somewhat similar but have slight differences. For one, this man is more muscular and well built. She couldn't tell if it's from him being shroulded in the shadows, but his hair is quiet darker than her brother's light brown. On top of which, he's wearing all black, leather jacket with dark jeans, but the last time that she saw him, he was wearing a bright blue dress shirt and jeans. And said that he was going to leave this afternoon... _Maybe he's playing a trick on me... or i'mss that drunk. But on the other hand, from what i can tell, he doesn't speak french. Unlike this guy. _ "Sorry, i don't really speak Frenchie than a few key phrases."

He tilts his head a little. "How about i speak like this?" He said, in english. "Better?"

_He ssounds different, older ,much older than his looking like before. I- just can't be... _She rubbes her forehead. "Yeah, much better."

He puts on a charming smile. "So what's an american girl like you doing in the middle of Paris?"

She crosses her arms in a attempt to not seem drunk. " A better question, why is it that you can speak perfect English and french, at least i think it is?"

"Well, I been around long enough to pick up on the language."

"How long?" He starts to chuckle a little. "What?"

"Well, when girls like you," He gestures to her." meet me for the first time, i don't really get that kind of response."

She raises an eyebrow. "So what kind of responses do you usually get from a girl?"

"Well..." He walks out of the shadows. "Usually, they're like 'oh you're so hot and cool, do you wanna dance,' stuff like that." He made a little dance.

Shannon snores but notices the way he moves his hips. _He's really... interesting and he's not Boone, maybe i should at least ask him out._

_Oh no you don't! _ Her other voice inside her said. _He still has a remsemblance to your 'brother' which as you remember is wrong to even consiter..._

_Yeah, yeah, I'm not listening to you. It's my life and i'm doing it the way i want it. And anyways the last time i'd listen to you, That 's how i got to paris anyway. _

_Which is more reason... _Shannon drowns out the other voice in her head with a french song that she had heard a couple of times.

He starts to walk closer. "Hello, anybody home? Did my dance left you speechless, cuz' i had that happen to me a few times."

She starts to smiles at him. "Yeah, a little."

He looks deeply into her eyes. "Do you want to go with me?" He holds out his hand.

Shannon starts to think it's a good idea to go with the strange man who somewhat looks like Boone and she knows barely about him. "Yes i do." She grabs his hands and they start to walk away.

He suddently stops her in his track and looks deeply into his eyes. "Now, before we go any futher, i'll have to ask you a series of Questions..."

"Okay..."

"Number one,"He puts up a finger. " Do you have any dieases i need to know about? I don't really get them, but i'd like my... meals to be fresh and healthy."

She wonders briftly as to why he said meals. "No, i don't."

"Good." He holds up another finger. "_Numbero dos_. Do you have any family, relatives that are here with you?"

She shakes her head." Nope."

He holds up one more finger. " Last one, do you have any boyfriend right now? I don't mind, but i wouldn't like him to interupt our... little session."

She smirks. "As of late, i don't." She flips her hair.

"Good. Thought i would bored around here." They start to walk again. Out of her view, he starts to smell her neck, as he does so, veins start to pop from his face ,as his face turns turns somewhat demonic.

* * *

**Alright then, that's it for now, please if you can leave a review. And if i have the time, i might add a chapter or two.**


	2. Good old fashioned lover boy

**Hey everyreaders, it's been a couple of months but i have to deal with a lot of things, school, getting my papers in check, yada, yada, yada. So i will try to post the chapters when i can. **

**And it would be nice for a review once in a while.**

* * *

Shannon and Damon walk to the nearest street light. Damon gingerly touches her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her words still slurring.

He take a good look at her, noticing her wet jeans, her just-got-right-of-bed-hair and her fuzzy green sweater which partly covers her pink tank top. He makes a tsting noise. "Checking to see if you look good enough to go out on the town."

"Am i?" She gives him a flirtation grin.

He starts to roam his eyes around, noticing the bit of cleavage that she has. "Nope." She frowns. He starts to walk away. "We have to find some suitable clothes for you." He starts to scan the area for a clothing store.

Shannon scoffs. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Damon turns around, leans into Shannon's ear and whispers, "You're dripping wet."

He moves away from her, not noticing that Shannon has her mouth, agape. She closes it quickly and looks down. _Oh right,_She thought. _My clothes. _She sniffs herself. She crinkled her nose and pulls away. _Great, a hot guy wants me and i smell like a wet dog. This is so unfair._

Damon stops in front of a shop that seems to be closing, a woman dressed in a gray suit closing the door behind her. Shannon decides to lean against a wall, her body covered by the darkness.

She hears him talking to her in french. Something flirtly as the woman giggles at his words. She allowed him inside, with her walking behind him.

A few minutes later, Damon walks out of the shop, smirking. He holds out a hand. "Come on."

"What?"

"Well, you didn't tell me your size, so i figure you would pick."

She takes his hand and starts to walk towards the shop. "Quiet the charmer, aren't you?"

He chuckles slightly. "I have to be."

Shannon goes inside the shop. She takes notice that the woman had decided to put on a scarf, but seeing as she'd seen most women around here wear them, she figures they're in style. She heads near the scarf rack.

"Scarfs?" Damon asked, leaning against the counter top. "Really?"

"Well, they are in. And i don't want to be not 'in', you know?" She puts on a lilac scarf. "Think this is good?"

Damon's eyes start to roam over Shannon's body. "Maybe when you find some more better clothes. " He caught her gaze. "Ones that show off some skin."

She nods. "Be right back." She starts to head towards the racks of petite shirts.

He gives her a quick smile. _This should be interesting..._

Shannon decides to put on a white blouse which under that is a blood-red tank top, dark jeans, and a purple scarf. "How do i look?"

"Delicious." He smirks.

They left the shop, with Damon talking to the woman once more before they do. They head towards the nearest club. They take a seat near the bar. Damon orders a couple of vodka shots.

Shannon grabs one. "You're paying right?" He chuckles as he nods his head. Shannon throws her head up to drown down her drink.

"So," Damon starts to say. "Do you know any more french, besides the basics?"

She smiles slightly. "A little." She leans into his ear. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" She leans back into her seat, waiting to see his reaction. She doesn't know whener if it's the alcohol or the fact that this man before her is not like Boone in any way.

"Impressed, we'll see how the night progresses." He takes a shot.

"Cocky much?" She drinks another one.

"Very." he raises his eyebrows and he drinks a shot.

She laughs that comes off as a scoff. "If you think that way, you must do this often."

"Do what?"

"Saves the poor princess in distress, and buy them their pretty clothes and sooner or later you'd want to sleep with them."

He slightly points at her. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Yeah, but i want to know something about a guy that did all that for me. Like do you do this for a living, or this is a side job?"

He caught her gaze. "Let's get one thing straight, _princess_. Stop trying to know me, it's not like this will be a regular thing."

She blinks. "Right, of course."

"Good, glad we understand each other."


	3. Now I'm here

**A/N: Okay, it has been a while, but i get sidetrack, juggling the life of the 'typical' 'mexican' girl with my writing, so there.**

**And now I have a sence of where this is going, as a beginning, middle and end, seeing as this story is now officially tied in with the adventure'verse.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lost, Vampire diaries, Charmed, or Red Eye. Just the characters from my verse.**

**Notes: Words in Italics with quotations, are in French, just that 1. most of you guys don't speck French, at least i think you guys don't, suprise me. and to tell when someone speaks in English.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Now I'm here

1/2/3/4/5.7/2003

Damon slightly smirks. _There's something off about this. But what? _He plays with his glass. "So, Shannon," His eyes glinting at her. "You never did tell me how does an american girl such as yourself is doing here."

Shannon gives him a lopsided smile, suddenly feeling very willing to share. "My family screwed me over. Or my stepfamily to get technical." When her glass is filled, she quickly drinks it down. "Thinks that a ballerina is wasting money and time."

"Well, i don't think it's wasting time." Damon use his hand to make a gesture that indicates that Shannon should lean closer, which she does so. "I can think of how many ways a ballerina can bend. Maybe sometime I can show you _all_ of them."

Shannon's eyes widen. _Okay, It's official. He's not like Boone. In every single way._ She leaned back the way she was before. "And what makes you think you can see it." _Hot as he is, something is going on that's setting off my bullcrap meter._

Damon smirks. "I have a way of getting what I want."

"Hmm." _Doubt it. _"Do you? I'm usually the master of 'getting what i want'."

He lets out a small smile. "Yes, I do." He stares deeply into her eyes. "Right now, you're think-"

_One way or another, i'm gonna win you_

_I'm gonna get you get you get you get you..._

_Great timing..._Damon picks up his cell phone, and answers, without stopping his gaze towards Shannon. He takes a moment to hear what the other person on the phone had to say. "Hold on." He stops looking at her. "I have to take this." He gives her his most convincing smile. He walks towards the back rooms. "Rippner."

"Mr. Somerhalder." A deep baritone voice answered. "It's been a while."

Damon smiles, looking a bit to fake. "Do we have everything under control?"

"Yes, Mr. Somerhalder, we have the information and found more of your.. friends, they shall be located near a small shop near the Thames."

"Wonderful," Damon pauses. "Do you think you can gather information on something?"

"Of course, anything you need."

"Find all that you can on Shannon Rutherford."

Damon hears the slight grating sound of a pen on paper. "Of course. Run through the research department." Rippner said, his voice the same, but sounds far away. " When do you need the information?"

"As early as possible."

"I'll call you back in an hour." Damon could hear the smirking from his words.

Damon hangs up. _Better than i thought it would be. _He looks down to his prepaid phone. _I should really try to find a guy like Rippner, get a snack and a nerd at the same time. _He turns around, his stomach starting to rumble.

His eyes trail around the area. _Oh no, have to feed, _His eyes stop a long brown-haired girl. He wets his lips, in anticipation. _Guess it's has to do. _

* * *

1/2/3/4/5/6/7/6/5/4/03

Four people walk down the alleyway, two teenage girls, one college age man, and a short-haired twenthy-something looking woman.

The red-head teenager looks at the other teenager girl, a blonde. "Okay, how bad did we screwed up?"

The blonde girl raises her eyebrows, and turns towards the woman. "Yeah, Rena." Her tone with questions and concerns. " How bad did we screwed up?"

Rena stops in her tracks, to face the girl. The other two stops to see what's going to happened.

"Screwed up, isn't the type of words I'd like to hear from you, Elyon." Rena points a finger at the blonde. "But yes, that's what we'll be if we don't transfer what he has into their proper owners."

The red-head leans into Elyon's space. "Is she like this all the time?" She said with a posh English accent.

With a silent nod, the red-headed girl pulls back, to look at Rena. "So, new girl wondering , can't we just..." She starts to make a circle with her hands and moves them higher and higher, until she's sure that she made her point. "...our way to the guy?" She points at both Elyon and Rena. "I mean both of you have that, so I'd think it will be easier way. Isn't it?"

Rena shakes her head. "It doesn't work like that, I would have to know his location, which I don't." She glares at the college boy, who takes a step back.

"Well," He starts to say in his natural british accent. "How was I suppose to know he gain them? One minute, I was talking to a study friend, catching things up, the next minute, he's insane in his membrain!"

Rena tilts her head. "Well, I suppose it's not your fault that your classmate turned to have a mental imbalance. Some hide it extremely well."

The college man looks strangely at Rena. " Psychologist?"

"My major, well, was." Rena said, growing tired of the conversation. "I know you can't leave Ella on her own with, in your terms 'two complete strangers whose only relation is blood' , but I suggest not to cause any more stress on my nerves."

The college man starts to smile. ...'_I like it here, loosen the stress on my nerves'..._ "I know where he would go."

"Excuse me?"

"Bret, he would always meet me in a bar near the college. " He looks at a street sign. "We're just a block away."

Elyon claps her hands together, bringing the attention of the other three people. "Okay then, you check out the bar, we'll check out that occult shop at the corner, and see if we can find any thing to help." She pushes her fist into the air. "Muskcaters will win for all!"

The others stare blankly at her. Ella was the first to speak. "Muskcaters?"

Elyon shrugs her shoulders. "Well, they were French, right? And I figure that it seem appropriate to what we're going to do-" Ella keeps staring at her. "I saw the candy wrapper, okay?"

Ella pats her back. "We'll stick to the Underdogs, sound less confusing." Elyon gives her an intrigue nod. Ella turns back to Rena. "So Miss White-light-that-can-shine-the-whole-city, we should follow her plan." She cast a smile at her brother. "And do your thing."

Rena starts to smile at Elyon. "I've taught you well."

* * *

1/2/3/4/5/6/7/4/03

Damon glances back at Shannon, his mouth starting to water. _No, have to wait. _His eyes rake over her sitting form. _Too bad. _He walks towards the girl, who, at the same time, starts to stand up from her seat. He bumps into her.

Some soft guitar music starts to play.

"Ompf!" The girl said in surprise. She looks up at the stranger, who lightly smile. "_I guess I don't look where I'm going_."

The man shakes his head. "_Sorry, my fault. I should be careful of my surroundings, who knows when i come across a woman such as yourself._ " He winks at her as he leaves.

The girl doesn't know why her feet are following the man, but it's not like she's complaing.

The college man steps inside the familiar bar. He takes one glance and shakes his head. _He wouldn't come inside tonight, she's not on her shift yet._

He starts to sit down at the bar. He'd promise Ella that he would try to find him, if he has to wait for any kind of sign, then he'll wait.

* * *

*1*2*03*

Shannon glances at the full shot in her glass as Damon walks away. She looks deeper at it, hoping that it will help her find the answers that she seeks. And to get lost in the soft music that some wannabe musician is playing on the stage.

_What the hell was that? _She thought. When she looked into his eyes, she felt that she saw... a swirling vortex filled with dark and light. And she was completely entrench, that she felt that she would have done anything that he would ask of her.

She starts to massage her head. _Drinking is bad for think. Very bad. _

"_You down, love_?" She looks up at the bright blonde (dyed) man, talking in the fact he's wearing some nice dark stubble, black wife beater, and huggable jeans.

"Little." She takes in the fact that he can speak fluent English quite well. "Are you speaking to me in English, or am I too drunky to tell?"

He raises his eyebrows. _Lucky me. _"French-speaking, just then. But as you can tell, I'm not really from these parts. England, if you were wondering." He points his finger at her. "You came from a tour?" _She looks young enough, although she's drinking, but then a lot of Americans drink while they're young. _

Shannon raises her eyebrow, or she thinks she did, as she felt one of them rising up. "What tour?"

The blonde man nods in thought. "Never mind." He starts to look around. "Have you seen anything odd lately?"

Shannon puts her finger under the crook of her neck. "Well," She esggaterated. "Besides a rich guy that looks like my brother, sweeping me away to this bar, nothing much."

That peaked the man's interest. "What's your name?"

Shannon blink. _Damn it, after years of practice, why can't i hold the liquor? _"Shannon, Shannon Summers." She giggles. _Damn Buffy! _"Rutherford."

The man take out his hand with a smile. "Well, then. I'm Lewis, Lewis Callahan."

* * *

1/2/3/4/5/7./2003

**Okay, i guess this hasn't my top priority, but I'm getting better in the writing thing.**

**P.s: i guess you can tell I'm a queen fan. :)**

**P.P.S: Yes, i know the subplot comes out of left field, but hey it's my story, and set in my own 'verse, write your own about this couple. No one's stopping you.**

**Also tell me what you think about the characters I introduced. Hint:Some of them were also introduced in a earlier story I had done for Valentine's day.**


	4. Calling All Girls

A/N:I hope my readers stay with me, 'cause things are about to get more interesting...

Minor note: Italics means that they're speaking in French.

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost, Vampire Diaries, Charmed, or What I Like about you. Just my characters from my 'verse.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Calling all girls

As the background music fades, a man announces in French, "_Now it's time for the newcomer hour, starting with a promising guitar player_ _**Ben Sheffield.**_"

A dark spiky haired man, in a faded jeans jacket, carrying a faded brown guitar case walks to the chair in the center of the stage. "_Hello. Ben Sheffield_." He waves to the semi-interesing crowd. "_I can see there's new people in here, tonight. New couples_. " He waves his hand around the bar, where he sees the object of his affections, the long blonde hair woman with braids, whom he has met quite a while ago, Elyon, standing at the doorway, smiling at him. "_New chances for love_."

Ella sees Elyon stopping, to see the guitar player on stage. With a roll of her eyes, she walks back to her. "Now what?"

Elyon follows her gaze, where she sees the musician of the night finally torn away from her gaze, and starts to open his guitar case, revealing his bright red guitar. On the case, it says Gibbson, in bold white letters.

"You have to admire the guy," Ella whisper to Elyon. "Showing off his Gibbson is bound to cause a robber or two."

That jolted Elyon away from Ella. With a smile, she said, "It's not just that." She looks back to Ben, as her mind goes into a not to distance memory. " I met him before," She look back at him as he starts to strum his guitar. "When I was with my tour group, he was on the street, playing his guitar. We had a talk, he seem so old and experienced. Said he's seen way too much to last lifetimes." She gives him a sad smile. " And he's only 16." _And so are we. _The last part hangs in Elyon's mind.

Ella softly pats Elyon's back. "I've met him before. He's the type of guy that always gets back on their feet. Everyone can't all have the good life, but they could try."

"I just wish I can do something to make it better."

"Well, if you know a spell that could, I don't know, make him famous that could work." Ella said jokey.

Elyon narrowed her eyes at her.

"What?"

Elyon starts to grab her hand. "When Rena gets her, we're going to talk about the whole spells personal gains thing,"

"Wait, personal gain?"

"Yeah, This isn't _Bewitched_ rules," Ella's eyes start to widen. "But relax, this isn't _Buffy_ rules either."

Ella visibly relaxes. "No chance of being Dark Willow?"

"Not even remote." She starts to drag Ella towards to bar. "Now let's find your brother."

1/2/4/5/6/7/4/03

Rena is leaving the local occult shop, with a bag full of supplies. _Leave it to the Callahans to not have everything on hand. _She walks down the street, and in an instant, disappears in blue orbs of light.

In a hidden corner of the street, a man pops his head out, and smirks.

She reappears in a large living room. Where an older looking man in his fifties is leaning against the door. "Where are the children?"

Rena slightly smiles at the man as she puts her bag down. "They are checking the situation," Alfred glares at the items. "Calm down, Alfred, you should give them a little more freedom. They are wise for their should let them be a little looser."

"Yes, and we'll have mad men breaking down the door every week."

Rena huffs. "It's not everyday that this happens to me." She points at him. "Well, there was that one time at the school, but it was a prank! Nobody got hurt!"

The man steps closer to her. "How long have you been with them?"

She starts to smile bitterly. "The kids, or my original charge?"

"Both, if you'd like."

"She's my friend, Alfred." She look back at the older man, her face reflecting her true age. "She had been, before..." She looks down at herself. "I became this." She looks back at the bag. "The kids are a huge part of my life, as well as a part of me. I don't know what I would do without them."

Alfred starts to pat her hand, then holding her hand. "Then why do you think I'm protective of those crazy things like they were my own?" He starts to smile. "One of them has been accepted to a school overseas on one part of the globe, the other in a whole 'nother direction. The house will be empty without them."

Rena starts to smile . "We're more alike than we thought." She looks up to him. "You could come with us, when this is all over."

Alfred shakes his head. "No, Rena, when this is done, and the birds have left their nest, I'll be moving on." Rena gives him a confused look. "On to the next family."

Rena slightly nods. "Right," She recalls the slight memory from hours past. "Forgot about that."

Alfred starts to looks contemplative. "Maybe, you can call me sometime, show me the ropes." Rena starts to smile. "I can't believe the job doesn't come with a manual."

"It comes to you in time." She turns over her hand and Alfred's. "I can help speed up the process, if you'd like."

Alfred nods. "I'd like that."

1/2/3/4/5/6/7/

Shannon looks off in the distance, seeing if Damon is around them. She may have just met the guy, but he seems to be... possessive. Not matter how hot the guy is, the warning signs are there. "So, Lewis," She turns to see him with a drink in his hand. " What odd thing are you looking for?"

He rubs his hand on his face. "Well, um, not sure if I should tell you."

_Well, he will!_ Shannon smiles in a flirting manner. "I'd bet you should, maybe I can help you." _Why the hell am I doing this? Right, because my date is being a giant creepo- and I'm stoned. Or smashed, whatever they say. _

He starts to smile. "Do you really want to help me?"

"I think I can." Lewis smiles even wider.

"There!" A girl shouted. Two sets of footsteps run towards the man."Lewis, did you find him?" The voice belonged to a red-head, her hair slightly curly. The one next to her, a blonde (natural) looks off in the distance towards the singer on stage.

"No, nothing." He looks at the two girls. "Where's Rena?"

"She went and bought..." She pauses to see Shannon. "White or black?" Her question is directed at Lewis.

Lewis has on a questioned look but glances at Shannon. _Something about her... _"Grey, I'd say light grey."

The redhead huffs. "Gee, another one."

Lewis shrugs. "Can't help it."

"Fine," She sighs. "She went and bought the supplies for the... soup. We have everything, but the...final ingrident."

Lewis nods. "That's great." He turns back towards Shannon. "Sorry, nice to meet you, Shannon. But, I -" He points at the girls. "Have to finish cooking. They need all the help they can get, ya know?"

Shannon slightly nods. _Oh, he's so not cooking._ "It's okay. Hope it turns out okay."

Lewis stands up from his seat. "All right, Ella, Elyon, let's go-" He looks around. So does Shannon. She scoffs. _Why do I care? It's not like I know these people. _As soon as she finishes the thought, she spots the blonde talking to the guitar player, smiling in that familiar flirting way.

"She's playing 'groupie'." Shannon nods towards them.

Ella huffs. "She can't just let it go, can't she?"

Lewis lays a hand on Ella's shoulder. " White Town." He said warningly.

She looks at him, shocked at him knowing about one of her favorite bands. "That was a long time ago."

"Two months."

She grumbles. "I see your point," She turns back towards Elyon. "Now, let's get back the farm princess."

*1*2*03*

Damon pulls out his teeth as fast as he could. The girl starts to gasp for air as tears starts to well up in her eyes. She, for the life of her, can't scream.

Damon, unsympathetic, rolls his eyes. "_Sorry_..." He tries to remember the woman's name. "_Bonnie_."

She weakly shakes her head. "_Nina_."

"_Right_." He looks down at the mark on her neck, tracing it with one of her fingers. "_I'll make that better for you_." He leans down to lick at her wounds, removing any trace of him being there.

Nina softly moans as she felt the wound closes. She opens her eyes to stare at his, dark sea churning, ones.

"_You'll forget that this ever happened, you'll only remember us meeting and having a little chat_."

Nina instantly closes her eyes. When she opens them, she felt a slight whoosh of air. She looks around her. The first think comes to mind...

_How did I end up in the coat closet? And why do I feel so wet?_

Damon shivers as he leans against the wall. _I'm going soft. _He looks around for anyone noticing him. He starts to massage his temple with his hands, grumbling, when the phone starts to ring. He smiles as he picks up the phone. "You're early, Rippner."

"I put my top men on it. It took a while, but I have everything right down to her dental records."

Damon nods. "Good work."

"I'll send it to you right now." The call hangs up. Damon looks down at his phone, as a message appears.

**You have one new e-mail!**

"The wonders of modern technology." He quipped as he opens up the email.

Pages upon pages appear before him, totaling around the hundreds. He checks all of them in two minutes.

"Not my best time, but still..."

One page interested him more than the rest. An obituary page. Of a Adam Rutherford.

There's a picture attached to the obit. Of Adam's family.

_He leaves behind his wife, Sabrina Carlyle-Rutherford, owner of a successful wedding planner business, Shannon Rutherford, his biological daughter, and Boone Carlyle, his step-son._

He takes a closer look at Boone. He raises an eyebrow. Aside from hair color and Damon being slight bulkier, they look a lot alike. "Kinky girl." He smirks.

*1*2*03*

"...It's actually been almost two years since I had my Gibbson." Ben Sheffield told her newest fan, Elyon. "And I managed to have it in perfect condition." He slightly brags.

Elyon giggles. "I share the setimate. " _Even if that Gibbson is a mortal. He doesn't have to know that. _"So, I have a question to ask you."

He smiles brightly. "Shoot."

"Are you-" Someone shakes her arm. Elyon looks behind her, and sees Ella, Lewis and the woman behind her. "What?"

"We have to leave." Ella glances at Ben. "To finish that soup."

Elyon widen her eyes. "Oh, right." She turns back to Ben. "Soup's on, you know."

"I understand. I'll be seeing you." Ben walks away from the group.

"Okay," She angrily smiles at Ella. "Nice way to ruin a moment, _Sis_..." She looks back at the rest of the group. "Your girlfriend's joining us?"

Lewis looks back at Shannon, who's standing right behind him. "I guess..." He raises his eyebrows.

"I actually need a good excuse to get away from my date," Shannon shrugs. "So I guess a little cooking doesn't sound a little too bad."

Lewis grumbles. "The one time a girl wants to come home with me..."

"What?"

Lewis shakes it off. "Nothing it's just... that." He glances off to the side where a fellow in dark clothing is walking straight towards them. "I think your date would be a little mad."

Shannon looks confused, until a voice interrupts them. "Sorry about that call," Shannon looks at Damon. "Took longer than I thought." His gaze sweep the group. "Your friends?"

She looks back at them. _Damn. _"Yeah, my friends." She looks back to Damon. "We actually have some catching up to do," She shrugs her shoulders. "I guess another time."

"No need." Damon pulls back a chair, to indicate that he'll be sitting. "By all means, catch up."

Shannon looks back at Lewis, eyes slightly annoyed at the intrusion. Lewis gets the message.

"It's just that, it's just-"

"You're speaking in English." Damon comments.

"Uh," Elyon starts to bug in. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, I just haven't seen that many Tourists around here."

Ella starts to look livid. "Tourist?!"

"Oh no," Lewis mutters.

"Listen here, Sunshine, We have been living here for the past two years, and not once has anyone commented about it. If anyone is out-of-place, it's you."

Damon slightly smile at her. _I will not suck her in public, I will not suck her in public... _"Bad break-up?" He questions rhetorically.

"Like I'd tell you."

Shannon waves her hands at the group. "See, I think you should come back at another time."

"We're in a bar." He dryly comments.

"You know what I mean, I have something to do, with my friends. Thank you for everything though."

Damon huffs. "Really, then where were your friends when you were out drinking, or who saved you from that mugger?"

Shannon glares at him. Elyon starts to look around, worried that they'll never finish their 'soup' on time. Lewis and Ella looks on , unwavering.

"I was going through stuff, now we're making up-" She starts to walks closer towards them. "Beside, you've just met me, why do you care?"

Lewis tilts his head at the comment, and his mind starts to work in overdrive.

"I care." He holds out his hand. "So, are you going to talk to them any longer?"

"Yes, I think so." Shannon starts to walk back towards Damon. "And you know what-"

Lewis holds out his hands to block her. Shannon looks at him in confusion. "I think I know why He 'cares' so much for you in a short time."

Damon snorts. "Oh, really, care to share?"

Lewis' glare is unwavering. "You're a creäture of the night."

Damon's eyes slightly darken. "What do you mean by that?"

Lewis sniffs. "You smell of ripe blood, your eyes betray your true age and you're really are rude to your meals."

Shannon laughs. "Meals? You're kidding me?" _I have drunk. I've gotta be really drunk to be able to think this up. _"

Damon chuckles as well. "When she's right, she's right. There's no way vampires are real."

Lewis smirks. Shannon, in surprise, takes a few steps back. "I've never said vampires."

A sound of a glass breaking and a shrill scream can be heard through the bar.

* * *

_Note: Okay, so, here it is!_

_The thing is that this was fully written, but again, life got in the way. But, here it is!_

_So, any comments on the new characters, or anything else about this story, just review. Really._

_Also, if you like my story, check out my page for the rest of the 'verse._


End file.
